yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Rowan
Rowan used to be a soldier in the Vietnam War"ITS NAM ALL OVER AGAIN" - RowanArtifex, episode #39 MY TRIGGER, he used to be a gym teacher at Akademi High School. In the second season, he appears in Terminator form. He is also present in the prequel series, Yandere, when he returns from a war. He was a major character in Yandere High School,a minor antagonist in Tokyo Soul s1, and a recurring character in Yandere. 'Appearance' Rowan is a tanned physically fit and trim man and also wears a Mexican-style mustache. He wears a camouflage pant matching the green of his hat along with a black tank top. He finishes his outfit with a belt and long black boots. 'Personality' Rowan is first introduce as abusive toward his students, being pretty hard on them. He was later seen as a teacher caring about his students, helping Sam and Taurtis when they were in disguise and when the Yakuzas were looking for them. He may also seem angry since he is always yelling, but it is just his normal voice tone. He is also seen to be a very good father to his daughter Silly as he made her cosplay costume and dressed up as a dog for the bring in your pet day. 'Relationships' Family Okami= Rowan's wife is teacher Okami, who he often relies on to keep him out of trouble. |-|Silly= Rowan says that when Silly was a baby they couldn't afford a baby sitter and Rowan carried her through the war against the neo-Nazis, which may have contributed towards his PTSD. Terminator Rowan In season 2, episode 35, Rowan appears to visit Tokyo in search of Sam and his friends. The boys are surprised to discover, however, that the apparent Rowan is actually a Terminator, who J The Star warns them is from the future. Sam deduces that the aliens (who appeared to be invading the city) had programmed this Terminator to kill him, perhaps in revenge for the aliens he had killed. Given that the boys were dealing with time-travelling aliens who have mastered cyborg technology, it is possible that the aliens had travelled back in time to shortly after Rowan drowned, removed his brain from his head, resuscitated it, and placed it in a cyborg body modelled after his original organic one. Although none of the aliens mentioned Rowan, or seemed to know what Sam meant when questioned about him, the Terminator Rowan disappeared after Sam destroyed their spaceship (in the finale of the One Punch Man! special episodes). This suggests that either there were aliens somewhere on the ship controlling him, perhaps in secret, or that the Terminator's time-travelling technology was nevertheless in some way dependent on the aliens or their ship. 'Trivia' *He suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and his triggers are: the jacket that Sam was wearing for the photo day, the song "My Little Buttercup" by Steve Martin & Martin Short, people reading"Reading is his trigger D:" - Okami_Artist, episode #39 MY TRIGGER, and camera flashes"I AM TRIGGERED BY THE FLASHES" - RowanArtifex, episode #39 MY TRIGGER. Some of these seem to be related to a guy named Sheblowski who he knew in the war. *In the Yandere series (episode 7), he is triggered just by the mention of "war".[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_PyWHppdRg Yandere episode #7 TOY STORE!] *He drives a Monster Truck. *Rowan's appearance is based from Sgt. Slaughter from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. *Okami said that Rowan's dream was to be a chef. *In episode 1, he claims to have killed the school principal, which may explain why no school principal is seen in the series. *When Yuki chases after Sam with her knife after prom, Rowan comments "ITS LIKE 99 ALL OVER AGAIN", suggesting he may have been involved in the Kosovo War (or another war which happened at the same time in the show's universe). *He died on episode #79 named WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! (Minecraft Roleplay), and his remains (namely blood) were interred in a grave at the back of the school which reads "Here lies muscel man", spelled wrong by Dom. *During Yandere (series), Silly said that her father was fighting in some kind of war"My dad is fighting a war or something." - Silly during Episode 3 and later in episode 7 he says "IVE BEEN IN WAR FOR 14 YEARS", meaning she was conceived during a war *This has not been confirmed, but people theorise that Rowan used to go to to Tokyo (and the school) And beat down on a lot of students, which may explain Helena's hatred towards men. People also theorise Yeb knows Rowan, and that he was his cousin. * There was some theories about Rowan always being a Terminator and wanted to kill Sam because of his "death" with Yuki. References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SWAT Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Police Category:Supporting characters Category:Prequel Category:Soldiers